El diario de una Mortifaga Junior
by Janeth Malfoy Black
Summary: .Editada 2011.  Vivir con la marca tenebrosa.


**Título: El diario de un Mortifago Junior  
>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Draco/  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Muerte de un personaje.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong>Vivir con la marca tenebrosa.

La noche derramaba lagrimas de tristeza y de felicidad. El cuerpo inerte de la joven a la que amaba se encontraba entre sus brazos. Observo detenidamente su cuerpo, observando como su túnica estaba desgarrada a causa del hechizo que había chocado contra su cuerpo dándole así su ultimo respiro. Fría como el hielo era su piel, su alma ya no estaba en su cuerpo. Lagrimas restantes ya hacían en sus pálidas mejillas. El amor de su vida había muerto enfrente de sus ojos. Todo se congelo a su alrededor al sentir a su novia muerta entre sus brazos. Se olvido de su orgullo por un instante y lloro lagrimas amargas, levantando el rostro vio como se efectuaba una guerra frente a él. Hechizos por doquier, una guerra entre alumnado del colegio y mortifagos. Todo pasaba con lentitud enfrente de sus ojos, el Lord peleaba con su némesis numero uno.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, no tuvo tiempo para impedir lo que había sucedido.

Eran las diez de la mañana de un viernes tranquilo. La luz había ganado en esa guerra, ya no abría más oscuridad en el mundo mágico. El niño que vivió y venció había derrotado al mago oscuro noches anteriores. Jóvenes vestidos de negro ya hacían en un cementerio de Londres Inglaterra. Cinco jóvenes estaban especialmente frente a una lapida que entre sus piedras tenia escrito el nombre de Janeth Aquer. Un joven de hermosos ojos grises estaba frente a la lapida, Draco Malfoy lloraba lagrimas de dolor frente a la lapida de su amada, entre sus manos ya hacia una rosa roja, como a ella le gustaban. Las frías lagrimas recorrían el rostro del pálido joven con dolor, dolor que nunca había sufrido al perder un ser querido, pero la joven que ya hacia abajo la tierra fue la única que había hecho que el gran Draco Malfoy llorara de amor, la joven arriesgo su vida por la del joven y murió en el intento.

Draco se arrodillo en el césped, miro la lapida y paso sus manos por la escritura.

—¿Por qué janeth? —dijo Draco derramando lagrimas que se perdían entre las hiervas. Draco poso la flor encima de la lapida—Te voy a extrañar tanto—dijo el secando sus lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

—Vamos Draco, tenemos que regresar al colegio—le dijo Harry apoyando el dolor del rubio.

—Déjenme unos minutos más, y los alcanzo—le dijo este mirando los ojos verdes del moreno.

—Está bien—dijo el joven tomando la mano de una pelirroja que estaba igual de triste que el resto de los jóvenes que estaban en el lugar.

Draco saco un diario verde de su chaqueta y derramando lagrimas lo contemplo.

—Es el único recuerdo que me quedo de ti, mi amor—dijo el sacando del diario una foto, en donde estaban el y la joven en el lago sonriendo. Una joven de piel pálida y mejillas sonrosadas, unos hermosos ojos castaños, tanto como sus cabellos rizados con hermosos toques dorados. La joven era de un lindo cuerpo, ni muy gordo ni muy flaco. Simplemente hermosa, como por fuera y por dentro.

Draco abrió como tantas veces ese diario, cada hoja estaba en sus memoria pero no le costaba nada volver a leer los escritos que estaban en sus hojas. Todo, absolutamente todo decía ahí. Desde su iniciación, hasta los espionajes de los mortifagos, todo.

**[Flash Back]**

Una joven se encontraba arrodillada enfrente de su amo. La joven no contaba con más de quince años de edad.

—No es necesario que te arrodilles ante mí, querida Janeth. Para mi tu eres una de las mejores mortifagas junior—dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, pero no dejaba de ser fuerte y decidida. Esa voz hacía temblar hasta al ser mas fuerte. Los ojos del lord estaban ubicados en la nuca de Janeth, en la cual hizo temblar a la joven.

—Gracias, mi lord—dijo ella levantándose lentamente y viendo a los ojos a su amo.

—Tu iniciación a estado a prueba y la has pasado con excelencia—le dijo pasando alado de ella. La piel de la joven se erizo al sentirlo tan cerca.

—exactamente a las ocho de la noche de este día, serás una de nosotros. Espero que no me falles—dijo viéndola directamente.

—No mi lord—aseguro ella.

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo? —le pregunto el lord, decidido.

—Espiar a los Griffindor, conseguir todas las pistas necesarias para ganar esta guerra—dijo ella.

—Muy bien—dijo el lord, pasando a su lado nuevamente—¿Por qué quieres ser una mortifaga? —.

—Porque vengar a mis padres es mi prioridad, y naci para ser la mejor—dijo decidida mirando al lord a los ojos.

—Muy bien, a las ocho de la noche te veré aquí—.

Era un sábado oscuro, la joven caminaba adentro de un cuarto de paredes frías, y solo como mueble estaba un sillón de piel negro.

—Tranquila, solo es una marca—se decía ella nervios—Tienes que ayudar al profesor Dumbledor a destruir al señor oscuro, solo tienes que seguir con la máscara de niña mala y listo—pensaba ella.

Toc-toc.

—¿Quién? —pregunto janeth exaltada, mirando la puerta.

—Tu iniciación será en cinco minutos, apresúrate—le dijo una voz muy conocida para ella.

Janeth pasó una de sus manos por su cara y automáticamente una máscara de metal apareció cubriendo su rostro, deslizo al capucha por su cabeza cubriéndose. Salió del cuarto y avanzo hacia el cierto en donde sería su iniciación.

Janeth abrió las puertas, encontrándose con todos los mortifagos junior que serán iniciados esa noche, solo eran cinco lo que pasaron las pruebas que el lord impuso. Nadie se miraba a la cara, nadie sabía con quien habían entrenado, todos eran desconocidos para ella.

Janeth se paro alrededor de la fogata verde que estaba enfrente de ella, en donde se encontraba el lord a escasos pasos.

—Como todos ya están aquí, continuemos—dijo el lord viendo a los cinco jóvenes que se transformarían en mortifagos junior dentro de poco tiempo.

Sacando su varita y avanzando hacia el primer joven. Lo descapucho, mostrando así a un hermoso joven de ojos grises, sus cabellos rubios caían por sus hombros delicadamente, su piel era blanca. Su rostro mostraba seguridad y decisión, su cuerpo estaba formado a base de pruebas y ejercicios. El lord lo miro fijamente y el joven respondió a su mirada decidido.

—Así me gusta, que no tiemblen ante mi presencia. Ante su amo—dijo Volthemort, tomando el brazo izquierdo del joven, deslizando la manga de esta y puso la punta de su varita en la piel pálida del joven. Nadie noto ninguna mueca de dolor en el rostro del joven, a los minutos el resto de los jóvenes ya estaban marcados excepto ella.

—Mi querida janeth—le dijo el Lord.

—Mi señor—dijo janeth mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Después de las pruebas, lograste ser una de las mejores, y pensar que no llegarías—le menciono el Lord.

—Aquí me tiene, mi lord—dijo janeth viéndolo.

Observo la lleve sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios del hombre, vio como su varia se dirigía a su brazo izquierdo ubicándose en su piel pálida. En segundos eternos sintió como la marca de la calavera con la serpiente quemaba todo su cuerpo, en ese instante para soportar el tremendo dolor simplemente cerró los ojos con lentitud. A los pocos segundos su brazo fue acomodado a su costado nuevamente, y ella respiro resignada.

Janeth estaba recostada en su cama, viendo así a su alrededor tres iguales. La luz apenas entraba por las ventanas de su habitación. Janeth observaba la marca que tenia en su brazo izquierdo. Una lagrima se limito a salir por sus ojos, no podría creer que se había entregado así, de esa manera. Pero tenía que ayudar de una forma, siendo una Slytherin era su destino pertenecer al lado oscuro, pero era una manera de pertenecer a los dos bandos a la vez.

Janeth se levanto y desapareció con coraje la lágrima que había derramado y había dejado rastro en su mejilla. Bajo con cuidado la manga de su sudadera negra, y bajo a pasear un rato. Poso su varita en la parte trasera de su pantalón, y se encamino por los largos pasillos del colegio.

Janeth se sentía nerviosa, y no sabía el motivo. Un presentimiento estrujaba su corazón.

Janeth caminaba por los pasillos pensativa, sin saber por donde caminaba.

—Auch—gimio chocando con alguien cayendo al suelo en su trayecto.

Janeth noto la mano que se posaba enfrente de ella, con el propósito de ayudarla a levantarse. Janeth la tomo y se levanto sacudiendo su pantalón.

—¿estas bien? —le preguntaron.

—Si, pero para la otra te fijas por donde cami…—el corazón de janeth se detuvo al contemplar los ojos del joven que estaba enfrente suyo.

El joven de hermosos ojos grises se encontr5aba enfrente de ella, presumiendo su cabellera perfectamente rubia. El joven vestía elegantemente para ser domingo, una camisa verde botella cubría su cuerpo, junto a la chaqueta negra de piel que lo cubría del frio, unos pantalones de mezclilla hacían ver que el joven tenía buenos atributos.

—Discúlpame, no vi que una mocosa se atravesaba—dijo el arrogantemente.

—Mira niñato, solo por ser un año mayor que yo no significa que tienes derecho hablarme de esa forma—se quejo janeth enojada y desafiante.

—Que humorcito—dijo el, con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

—Tu comenzaste primero, así que no te quejes—le contesto la joven cruzándose de brazos.

—Malfoy, Draco Malfoy—dando a ver su mano para ser estrechada.

—Aquer, Janeth Aquer—repitiendo el mismo modo de presentación del joven.

—Slytherin—comento el joven.

—Yo también soy una serpiente, no pensé que entre compañeros se tratasen tan mal—contesto fríamente al joven.

—Lo siento es que nunca te había visto—dijo el sonriendo, el corazón de janeth palpito fuertemente.

—Genial. Bueno me voy, te veré algún día. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy—dijo bromeando ella y solo levantando la mano como despedida.

—A buena hora termino chocando con un joven como este, la pregunta es. ¿Por qué siento algo como esto por él? —caminaba pensante la joven.

De lo distraída que caminaba, janeth choco nuevamente con alguien.

—Creo que se me está haciendo costumbre—dijo janeth levantándose sola, y sacudiéndose nuevamente.

—Señorita Aquer—le dijeron.

Janeth levanto la mirada y observo al director del colegio.

—Profesor—dijo janeth nerviosa.

—Necesitamos hablar—dijo el anciano, llevando a la joven a la dirección.

Janeth tomo asiento en la silla enfrente del escritorio, ya que el director lo había ordenado.

—¿tiene algo que decirme? —le pregunto el profesor mirándola detrás de esos lentes de media luna.

—Profesor, no juegue. Soy buena en Oclumancia, deje mi mente abierta para que viera todo—le dijo al joven cruzada de brazos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste janeth? —le recrimino el anciano.

—porque quería ayudarlo, le dije que desde el momento en que entre al colegio le ayudaría en todo para que yo sirviera algo para la orden—dijo seriamente.

—Déjame ver—le dijo el profesor caminando hacia ella, janeth avergonzada miro hacia otro lado y enseño la marca tenebrosa que ya hacia bien remarcada en su brazo izquierdo.

—¿sabes quien más pertenece a los mortifagos? —le pregunto.

—No nos permitieron ver al resto, profesor—dijo ella—pero solo cinco logramos pasar las pruebas que nos impusieron—.

—Sabes perfectamente el riesgo que estas corriendo sin nos ayudad—le dijo el profesor.

—Quiero correrlo, daría mi vida para que este mundo ya esté tranquilo—.

El profesor solo la contemplo con orgullo.

El tiempo estaba transcurriendo rápidamente, las misiones eran cada vez más complicada. Atacar al colegio a escondidas, meter mortifagos al colegio, entre muchas cosas más. Janeth se había hecho amiga del joven Malfoy en poco tiempo, pero ella no contaba con que ambos eran mortifagos.

—No puedo hacer eso, comprende Potter—le decía enojado Draco al moreno, que no entendía.

—¿Quieres sacrificar a mas gente? —le pregunto el moreno.

—no, pero comprende que tengo que hacerlo. De lo contrario podrían matar a mi madre—le confesó.

—O a ti, te pueden matar—dijo el callándolo.

—Las misiones son más complicadas, hay cuatro más en el colegio pero no se quienes son, los ayudare. Los planes de el lord están cerca, no bajes la guardia—dijo Draco retirándose.

Draco no podía creer que estuviese ayudando a su peor enemigo, si su señor se enteraba que estaba ayudándolo, podía darse por muerto.

Janeth estaba sentada en el sillón favorito de Draco en la sala común, la joven leía un libro de hechizos mágicos.

Draco llego a la sala y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué tienes? —le pregunto la joven sin dejar de observar el libro.

—Estoy estresado—dijo el. Janeth lo mito a los ojos.

—Ven—le llamo ella.

Draco poso su cabeza en el regazo de la joven y se acostó a lo largo del sillón. Janeth jugaba con el pelo del rubio.

De pronto.

—¡Au! —dijeron ambos a la vez, los dos se quedaron viendo a si mismos.

—Draco—.

—Janeth—.

—tú eres—dijeron nuevamente ambos a la vez.

—Cállate— dijeron nuevamente juntos.

—Ambos se miraron, seguido de miras a su alrededor. No había nadie, ambos se desaparecieron y aparecieron en la biblioteca del castillo del señor oscuro.

—Mi lord—dijeron los cinco jóvenes a la vez.

—La siguiente misión será, iniciar la guerra. Este sábado atacaremos—ordeno.

—Sí, mi lord—los cinco jóvenes desaparecieron nuevamente.

Janeth se asusto por primera vez en su vida. Se dirigió a la dirección. Si uno de los cinco traicionaban al lord, todos morirían o serian castigado en su totalidad.

—Profesor—entro janeth apresurada.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita Aquer? —pregunto el anciano, tratando de calmar a la joven.

—El sábado atacaran el colegio—termino de decir.

—Harry tienes que reunir al E.D, el sábado será el termino de la guerra, quieren atacar al colegio—dijo draco.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —le pregunto Harry viéndolo a los ojos.

—Nos llamaron… ¡Aaaaaah! —se quejo draco cayendo al suelo del dolor.

—¡Aaaaaah! —gimió janeth cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Janeth vio su marca, y ardía tremendamente.

—¿Malfoy qué pasa? —le pregunto Harry al joven.

—Nos llaman, y está enojado—dijo el desapareciendo.

El lord no se había dado cuenta que miembros de sus mortifagos junior habían traicionado su lealtad, o estaba fingiendo que no sabía.

Draco llego rendido a la sala común por los entrenamientos impuestos por los mortifagos mayores.

Janeth simplemente cayó dormida en su cama.

Eran las nueve de la noche, cinco jóvenes pertenecientes a distintos grados de la casa de Slytherin de ubicaban en varias zonas del colegio.

—¡Morsmordre!—grito janeth, invocando la marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

Aproximadamente mas de cincuenta mortifagos estaban dentro del colegio, atincándolo.

El gran comedor comenzó a asustarse, Harry estaba listo al igual que todos los integrantes del E.D y la orden del fénix.

Todo había pasado muy rápido.

—Tú fuiste el que me traicionaste—dijo volthemort a metros de distancia de Draco.

—No, mi lord—le respondió el joven, pálido.

Janeth miraba desde lejos la discusión que mantenían el Lord y Draco.

Mortifagos por doquier, muerte, dolor, llanto.

—Avada Que…—

Janeth miro como al luz verde resplandecía de la varita del Lord. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia draco abrazándolo fuertemente, draco la miro fijamente y contemplo que la joven derramaba lágrimas.

—Te amo—le dijo antes de que todo llegara a su fin y el hechizo impactara en el cuerpo de la joven.

—¡janeth, janeth! —draco cayó al suelo con el cuerpo de la joven—Janeth no me puedes dejar, te amo. —Los ojos de draco se cristalizaron dejando ver lagrimas cristalinas—tú fuiste la única que me hizo sentir que valía la pena, janeth por favor. Mi amor despierta—la abrazo desconsoladamente.

**[Fin Flash Back]**

Los días pasaron, draco no salía de su encierro. El joven termino el colegio y entro a la academia de aurores, concluyo sus estudios solo por cumplir los sueños de su amada. Pero su vida estaba vacía sin la presencia de la joven, draco no lo puso soporto mas.

Harry visitaba la tumba de dos de los mejores espías que tuvo la Orden, ambos jóvenes pertenecientes a los mortifagos junior.

Draco Malfoy y Janeth Aquer  
>Mortifagos Junior.<p>

Harry dejo dos flores blancas en la lapida y se retiro.

**FIN.**


End file.
